Season 2
Second season of the Mexican version of Drag Race. The winner will win $750,000 pesos ($ USD 38,841.19), one year supply of Anastasia Beverlly Hillz Cosmetics, a crown and scepter from Fierce Drag Jewels, a holiday courtesy of ALandCHUCK.travel & a photo-spread in Paper magazine. The Second season was filmed during the spring, in Mexico City, with 12 contestants revealed. The show is produced by Comedy Central Latin-America and Imagen Televisión, the cast was open in winter, vía twitter. The theme song playing during the runway every episode was "Cover Girl" from RuPaul's album Champion. The ending song was Sissy That Walk by RuPaul, and the runway song was Catrgory Is.... by RuPaul. The runway and the werkroom was remodeled, now is pink and blue, and the runway is bigger than last season. Contestants (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) : :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was runner-up :█ The contestant was eliminated without lip-syncing the final lip-sync :█ The contestant lost the first lip-sync round. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, and was in the running. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the two maxi challenge winners. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team and praised as one of the best individually, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two or six and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two or six, lost the lip-sync for your life, and was eliminated. :█ The contestant returned to be made-over by a competing contestant and their partner won the maxi challenge, but they were not allowed back into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to be made-over by a competing contestant and was not allowed back into the competition. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. Lip-syncs Episodes Episode 1: Drag de Centavo * Guest Judges: 'Astrid Haadad * '''Mini Challenge: '''Sexy car wash photo shoot * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Gvajardo * '''Main Challenge/Runway: '''Making an outfit out of thrift store clothes * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Gvajardo * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Custom gown by Marco Marco * '''Bottom Two: '''Nancy Jaygata vs Shayra Kampfer * '''Lip-Sync Song: "'La Tienes Chiquita" by Astrid Haadad * '''Eliminated: Nancy Jaygata Episode 2: Divas Mexicanas * Guest Judges: 'Natalia Lafurcade and Ximena Sariñana * '''Mini Challenge: '''Guest the Queen * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Alexis 3XL * '''Main Challenge: '''Mexican Divas: Lip-Sync Rusical * '''Runway Theme: '''2000s Fashion Looks * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Deborah La Grande * '''Main Challenge Prize: '$10,000 gift card courtesy by La Casa de Toño * 'Bottom Two: '''Pony Rose vs Sky O'Farrel * '''Lip-Sync Song: "'Ella Es Bonita" by Natalia Lafurcade * '''Eliminated: Sky O'Farrel Episode 3: Aquí No Hay Quién Viva *'Guest Judges: 'Roxana Castellanos *'Mini Challenge: '''Top or Bottom *'Mini Challenge Winner: Alexis 3XL and Margaret Y Ya *'Main Challenge: '''Act in a sketch based on Vecinos *'Runway Theme: 'Urban Banjee Girl *'Main Challenge Winner: 'Deborah La Grande *'Main Challenge Prize: '$13,000 gift card courtesy by Price Shoes *'Bottom Two: 'Amelia Waldorf vs Pony Rose *'Lip-Sync Song: "'Mayores" by Becky G ft Bad Bunny *'Eliminated: Pony Rose Episode 4: Snatch Game: Parodian2 *'Guest Judges: 'Lalo España and Sheyla *'Main Challenge: '''Snatch Game *'Runway Theme: Blue Party *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Rhonda Sullivan *'Main Challenge Prize: '$10,000 courtesy by AeroMexico. *'Bottom Two: 'Mortha D'Ella vs Suga Stons *'Lip-Sync Song: '"Ángel" by Belinda *'Eliminated: Suga Stons Episode 5: Story of your life *'Guest Judges: 'Vanessa Claudio ' '''and María León *'Main Challenge: Prepare a 2-in-1 outfit that reflects the life of the contestant *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Alexis 33XL *'Main Challenge Prize: '$15,000 courtesy by AeroMéxico *'Bottom Two: 'Gvajardo vs Shayra Kampfer *'Lip-Sync Song: '"Piérdeme el Respeto" by Playa Limbo *'Eliminated: Shayra Kampfer Episode 6: Chica de Portada *'Guest Judges: 'Bárbara Regil ' '''and Natalia Téllez *'Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental *'Mini Challenge Winner: '''Gvajardo *'Main Challenge: 'Drag Makeover *'Main Challenge Winner: 'Mortha D'Ella *'Main Challenge Prize: '$15,000 courtesy by Cosmopolitan México Megazine *'Bottom Two: 'Deborah La Grande vs Rhonda Sullivan *'Lip-Sync Song: '"No Soy Una Señora" by María José *'Eliminated: Rhonda Sullivan Episode 7: Eco-Queens *'Guest Judges: ' Maná *'Main Challenge: '''Make a commercial raising awareness about global warming *'Main Challenge Winners: Alexis 3XL and Margaret Y Ya *'Main Challenge Prize: '$15,000 gift card courtesy by Sears *'Runway Theme: '''Flower Power (Flores) *'Bottom Two: 'Gvajardo vs Mortha D'Ella *'Lip-Sync Song: '"Mariposa Traicionera" by Maná *'Eliminated: Mortha D'Ella Episode 8: Reinas del Rock *'Guest Judges: 'Alejandra Gúzman and Maite Perroni *'Main Challenge: '''Singing a original rock-and-roll song about being a Drag Queen *'Main Challenge Winners: Deborah La Grande *'Main Challenge Prize: '''One year supply of Pantene products *'Bottom Two: 'Alexis 3XL vs Amelia Waldorf *'Lip-Sync Song: '"Hacer El Amor Con Otro" by Alejandra Gúzman *'Eliminated: Amelia Waldorf Episode 9: The Ultimate Absolut Ball *'Guest Judges: 'Laura León, Roberto Cabral and Mitzy *'Mini Challenge: '''Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini Challenge Winner: Alexis 3XL *'Main Challenge: '''Drag Ball featuring three different looks *'Main Challenge Winners: 'Alexis 3XL *'Main Challenge Prize: '3 costume gowns courtesy of Mitzy *'Runway Theme: Executive Realness, Swim-suit and Absolut Evening Gown *'Bottom Two: '''Gvajardo' vs Debora La Grande *'Lip-Sync Song: '"Suavecito" by Laura León *'''Eliminated: Gvajardo Episode 10: Reunidas Season 2 cast reunite to talk about their journey and The Miss Congeniality Award Winner is announced as Rhonda Sullivan, winning in a landslide. The queens all dance together for the last time. Miss Congeniality: Rhonda Sullivan 'Episode 10: "Las 3 finalistas"' *'Maxi Challenge: ' Write and record lyrics for a song and perform in a music video *'Runway Theme:' Best Drag *'Top Two:' Alexis 3XL and Margaret Y Ya *'Lip Sync Song:' "Sissy That Walk" by RuPaul *'Third Place:' Deborah La Grande *'Runner-Up:' Margaret Y Ya *'Winner:' Alexis 3XL